Wallet
by ToxicTriangle
Summary: "We could just stay in?"


Jackson sits patiently at the kitchen table and smiles into his mug, he watches as the steam rises and dances past his eyes, getting lost in the cool air; he's waiting on Aaron who's currently upstairs getting ready, Jackson rolls his eyes when a loud thud emits from what he assumes to be Aaron's bedroom; he's not had the pleasure of an invite upstairs yet and he laughs at the thought before taking another sip of his coffee. Soon enough there's the sound of feet descending the stairs and Aaron enters the kitchen, shooting Jackson an awkward smile, all dressed up and ready to go. "Lookin' good, Tiger. You ready?" Jackson asks, taking in Aaron's outfit and draining the remainder of his coffee from the mug. Aaron nods and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, I just uh- I can't find my wallet. I know I had I-"

"Let me pay." Jackson interrupts with a smile.

"No, don't be daft. It's here somewhere, I know I had it." Aaron mumbles, searching the kitchen in a desperate attempt to find the missing object. Jackson gets to his feet and sighs.

"Aaron, just let me pay, it's no big deal; just a few drinks." Aaron stubbornly shakes his head 'no' and continues on with his search, oblivious as the older male comes to stand behind him. Aaron feels a pair of warm hands come to rest on his hips and his body grows rigid. Turning himself around slowly he comes face to face with a smirking Jackson. Noses almost touching and eyes locked, Jackson leans in and steals a quick kiss. "_Please_, let me pay?"

Aaron sighs and rests his forehead against Jackson's shoulder, eyes closed as he thinks hard; Jackson's hands find their way from Aaron's hips to his lower back as he wraps his arms around him and holds him a little closer. Both Aaron and Jackson are surprised at how comfortable Aaron is with the older man when nobody else is around; it's still a secret and Jackson can't fully understand why but he knows he's willing to wait it out for Aaron and be there when he's needed; for this, Aaron is eternally grateful.

"We could just stay in?" Aaron suggests quietly, voice muffled by the fabric of Jackson's shirt. When Aaron looks up, his cheeks are flushed and he instantly regrets suggesting anything at all. Aaron pulls away from Jackson's embrace and begins to ramble, embarrassed and desperate to keep himself from sounding like an idiot. "That was stupid, no, forget I said anything; I'll find my wallet and we'll g-"

"I think I'd rather stay in." Jackson laughs, cutting Aaron off. "I like it, you know, just us two. It's nice." Aaron grins and the pair kiss again, longer and slower than the time before and Jackson nudges Aaron toward the living room, lips still working eagerly against his boyfriend's, his hand trailing down to rest on the crotch of Aaron's jeans. Aaron pulls back quickly and bites his lower lip, nerves tying knots in the pit of his stomach. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for, Aaron." Jackson reassures. Giving Aaron another quick kiss he removes his hand.

"We'll go upstairs, yeah? Paddy never said when he'd be back." Aaron pulls Jackson in the direction of the stairs and the two quickly clamber their way up to Aaron's bedroom. Jackson closes the door behind him and it's not long before Aaron has him pinned against it, teeth grazing Jackson's throat and a hand working its way beneath his shirt. Jackson moans at the feel of Aaron's cold hands against his chest and closes his eyes. Sharp teeth nip at the sensitive flesh of Jackson's throat and he knows there'll be a mark; he doesn't care, one hand finds it's way to Aaron's hair as the other rests on his jean clad rear, pushing him forward so that their hips collide and this time it's Aaron's turn to moan and pant quietly into the crook of Jackson's neck.

"Bed, yeah?" Jackson pants, his hand slipping down the back of Aaron's jeans to grope at his backside and Aaron just looks up from the savage attack on Jackson's neck, confused and needy.

"What?" Aaron's breathing is heavy and his words are laced with lust as he and Jackson continue to grind against one another.

"You, bed, now!" Jackson growls, eyes dark and demanding. Aaron takes no time in lying back on his bed, propped up on his elbows, gazing up at Jackson and his very obvious erection. Jackson smirks down the younger boy and comes to crawl along the bed and between Aaron's already parted legs. Their lips meet and their limbs tangle and Jackson finds himself grinding his hips against Aaron's bulging jeans again, Aaron's tongue swipes Jackson's lower lip, begging entrance as Jackson works on the buttons of Aaron's shirt, fingers fumbling clumsily in a frantic attempt to feel skin on skin. Soon tongues are colliding and Jackson shudders as he feels the tip of Aaron's tongue graze the roof of his mouth, he moans into the kiss and before long his own shirt joins Aaron's on the bedroom floor.

Aaron's not sure when things became so heated but he knows he's in no hurry to stop it as he feels Jackson trailing soft, warm kisses down his neck and stopping at his jugular to suck and bite on the tender flesh. Aaron whimpers and tips his head back just enough to give Jackson more access to the sweet spot but Jackson pulls back and smirks up at his boyfriend, glad of the smile he receives in return. Jackson's hands rest at the zipper of Aaron's jeans and Jackson can feel Aaron shaking beneath him. "Can I? …we don't have to, we can just-"

"It's alright; I'll tell you if I want you to stop, promise." Aaron smiles, eyes heavy with lust and need and soon enough Aaron's jeans are hanging off of one leg and Jackson is between them again, palming Aaron's cock through his boxers whilst his teeth graze over Aaron's right nipple. Aaron arches at the building sensation in his groin and Jackson gains speed, his hand working faster and adding pressure as he continues to rub Aaron through his underwear.

Jackson's lips work their way back up Aaron's chest and up his neck, small kisses left behind as he licks the shell of Aaron's ear. "We should get these off or you'll make a mess." He purrs, tugging at the waist band of Aaron's boxers, Aaron just nods rapidly, eyes closed and lost for words as Jackson's hand refuses to cease it's lengthy strokes over his fabric-clad cock. Aaron pants and raises his hips as he feels his boxers being slid down his legs and Jackson's hand finally touching him, properly, like it should be. Jackson's hands are warm and slick with sweat and Aaron can't help but buck his hips every time Jackson's hand twists around his dick, his thumb flicking over the tip and then sliding back down at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Ooh, fuck, _please_." Aaron begs, almost breathless, Jackson silences the pleas with another kiss, their lips crashing together, all teeth, tongue and desperation as Jackson's hand pumps Aaron's cock faster, his fingers squeeze gently around the length, gliding up and down as fast as Aaron needs it and soon Aaron is practically fucking his hand, their lips still fused together, Jackson's teeth occasionally tugging at Aaron's bottom lip whenever the younger male would pull away from the kiss to moan or grunt in pleasure.

Jackson gives Aarons cock another long stroke and Aaron can feel the warmth spreading through the pit of his stomach, fast approaching orgasm. "_Jackson_, oh fuck!" and even Jackson can't deny how incredibly erotic his name sounds spilling from Aaron's kiss-swollen lips.

"It's okay babe, come for me. Come on, let go." Jackson whispers into Aaron's ear, kissing his cheek shortly after and feeling Aaron give one final thrust into his hand before his stomach clenches and the younger man writhes beneath him, head back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open, whilst his dick spills into Jackson's hand. "Mmm, there we go." Jackson sighs contented, releasing his lover's cock and rolling over to lie beside him, hand still a sticky mess.

Aaron lies still beside Jackson, still seeing stars from the earth-shattering orgasm he has just endured and Jackson laughs quietly, searching his jean pockets with his clean hand for any discarded tissues, he finds one and quickly wipes his hand, dumping the sticky item on Aaron's bedside table before rolling over to face his new lover. "You alright?" he asks, bringing his hand up to cup Aaron's face. Aaron's breathing has calms and he almost looks tired, worn out, an utter sex-mess; it's fucking adorable, Jackson notes.

"Yeah, I'm great." Aaron grins, rolling onto his side and resting an arm over Jackson's side, his fingers stroking small circles at the bottom of the older man's back. "_better_ than great." He adds.

Jackson smiles and steals a quick kiss. "Good. You know it's nice."

"What is?"

"Seeing you being yourself; not worried or scared."

"I'm not scared of anyone." Aaron corrects.

"This isn't some_one_, Aaron. This is some_thing_ and I just want to know if it's something you want to keep."

Aaron shuffles closer to Jackson, still naked and still just as nervous, they kiss again and Aaron sighs in defeat. "Well, I don't want to _loose_ it, if that's what you mean?" and Jackson grins at the reply.

"Like you did your wallet?"

Aaron laughs and gives him a playful shove. "We're lucky I did."

"You mean _you're_ lucky; I'm still half dressed." Jackson's smirk is accompanied by a playful wink and they both laugh quietly, desperate not the break the serenity of the moment.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Aaron bites his lip in guilt but Jackson just rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry; _plenty_ of time for that."


End file.
